Viva La Vida
by Violet Thropp
Summary: Something horrific occurred on Mara's birthday. A curse. It took away her parents. Through physical and emotional battles Mara must find a way to get back she lost. Can Mara complete the task?
1. Prologue: The Unhappy Birthday

AN/this my first fanfic. So please, easy on the comments. This story is a Fluttercord and other various ship such as applespike.

Prologue: The Unhappy Birthday

Fluttershy's POV

As Fluttershy slept she heard little feet and silent whispers. 'What in Equestria are they doing?' She thought. All of a sudden she was startled by three excited fillies jumping on the bed or floor. She heard a yelp. Giggling she sat up and looked over the side to see her husband, Discord, on the ground. " it's too early for this." With that he snapped his finger and Mara,a yellow Pegasus with curly pink and white hair disappeared.

His magic had failed hi for the eldest, Eris and the youngest who was about two,Zaney, had his powers and a strong resistance to his very own. Suddenly Mara came bursting through the door. She jumped back on the bed and jumped in circles. "It's Auntie Twilight's wedding and it's my birthday!" She said with much excitement.'I thought they would wake up early.' Fluttershy then said " we know sweetie. We'd never forget your birthday." Discord popped his head up "it's still too early." He grumbled.

"Discord!" Fluttershy yelped disapprovingly." I know Licity, I was teasing. Happy birthday love, presents in the living room." He replyed. Eris Then poofed out of the room with Zaney, causing Mara to jump off the bed and run out the room."we had better go down stairs." Discord said, kissing Fluttershy's fore head.

... At the wedding

'How much longer is this going to last? My feet are starting to get tired.' To Mara being a flower girl was really fun but the 2 hours was really pushing it.

For no apparent reason Twilight's dress train turned a mucky brown color at the edges. Mara knew that her little brother ,who was being held by her mother, had done it. Mara stifled a laugh. Eris shot her an icey glare and steped on Mara's hoof. It really hurt and throbbed but all she did was motion towards Twilight to Mara's delight Eris turned the dress back to normal.

Soon it was time for Twilight to through the bouquet. When she did everyone heard someone's magic catch it. Suddenly everyone gasped. All Mara could see was two dark shadows. She didn't understand what threat shadows posed.

Princess Cadence pulled out her husband's sword and jerked her daughter, Skyla, back. " Be gone, Chrysalis and Sombra! You aren't wanted here!" Mara then felt a talon on her shoulder, which pulled her back.

Mara looked up and saw that her father had done it. She seemed to be in the safety of her family." You can't hurt shadows." Chrysalis said wickedly.

"Besides, we came with a gift to bestow on the newly weds" Sombra drifted over to Mara and continued, "and the birthday girl."

Discord and Fluttershy pulled her in closer. Sombra then said, as Chrysalis floated in closer. "How old did you turn? Let me guess, eight years old?"

More people gasped.'How do these villains know how old I turned today?' Mara wondered. Chrysalis sneered with the same wicked voice." Who knew that the king of chaos himself would ever fall for Eqeustria's wimpiest pony!"

Zaney's face changed into one of what looked to be anger." You is a mean meanie pants!"

Fluttershy only pulled him closer to her body as Sombra created a very rude face." Leave them alone!" Discord snapped his fingers, turning Sombra's mane into flowers. Sombra shook his head in attempt to get back his normal mane.

Mara couldn't believe it when suddenly the villains disappeared. Their voices echoed through the entire ball room. " We are sick of all these happy endings! From now on only we get them! Henceforth there will be no more happiness!"

Then it was all over. Every one scrambled around trying to leave. "Worst birthday ever." Mara muttered under her breath. A single tear managed to escape. It slid down her check until it landed on the ground with a splat. Mara stared at it for a moment until her parents slowly ushered her along.

Mara looked back at that tear, wondering what the curse had in store.

A/N so should I continue?


	2. Chapter 1: A Walk Through a Portal

Chapter 1: a walk through a portal.

a/n I don't own anything except the OCS minus Mint Writer, because she belongs to WTHeckamiwatching. Thanks!

2 years later.

It was a warm sunny day, about a quarter until two. Eris's family were having a picnic in the middle of the Everfree. Despite the warmth, the once thaw lake was now frozen over with purple and orange ice. Eris and her younger sister, now ten, skated about occasionally slipping. Fluttershy was teaching Zany how skate with discord beside her.

Eris then heard a loud thump, having the affect that everyone turned their head towards the noise. Zany laughed mischievously at his deed. As it turns out it was Fluttershy's friends and their entire families.

Suddenly Eris had the urge to yell " I didn't do this time! I swear!" Discord chuckled and Fluttershy greeted her friends while apologizing at the same time.

Clarity and Charity, Rarity and Fancy Pants's daughters galloped over. Until midway they slipped abruptly. They got up gracefully and curtsied, for what ever reason, Eris didn't know.

"hey girls! How are you?"

"We're fine, thanks!" They said in unison. 'I wonder where Banana Split and his sister are. Banana Split and Banana Creme were the adopted son and daughter of Applejack and Spike. When Eris spotted them they were both standing by their parents.

Eris had only met them five days ago. Banana Split was her age; twelve. Eris also saw Mara playing with Twilight and Flash Century's adopted kids, Rosebudd, Crescendo and Mint Writer.

Suddenly Eris felt a sharp sting on her back. When she turned to see what it was, it turned out to be a snow ball." Snowball fight! Kids vs. parents!" Some one called. Discord then created one polka dotted fort and one checkered fort .

Everything was flurry of multi-colored snowballs. On the kids side, Zany used pots and metal strainers for helmets. Meanwhile Discord used Viking Helmets. Mara and Rosebudd were pretending to be the generals although they threw more snowballs than commands. Meanwhile Mint Writer was furiously writing something in a note book. It wasn't until snowball hit her in the back of the head that she joined in on the fun.

Then a thought entered Eris's mind.' I think I know how to win.' She smiled deviously.

"Speed, Sped!" The other pair of twins bolted over. The two looked exactly the same except Sped was a girl and had Grey eyes rather than green. " I think you should do what you do best. Thunder and Lightning!"

The twins soon shared the same look as Eris. She watched as they took to the sky unnoticed. Thunder cracked and lightning flashed successfully melting the checkered fort. The children cheered once they realized they had won. They high fived and destroyed their own fort in the process.

Discord had made it rain chocolate milk, but before it touched anypony it evaporated. " What the? This doesn't make any sense!" Mint Writer said as a drop nearly landed on her nose.

" Making sense! What fun is there in making sense?" Discord said.

"None, Daddy!" Zany called out.

" Exactly!" Eris told him. Although sometimes making sense was quite helpful in most situations.

Suddenly the wind started to blow strongly. Dark clouds loomed over head. What used to be a frozen lake thawed. Leaving the group in knee-high mucky water. Eris picked Zany up as the water was at his waste. " Okay, I know I'm the King of Not Making Sense, but this doesn't make sense! This is weird!"

Twilight gasped." The curse! It's here!" Eris heart rose to her throat. She was beginning to panic." Before you start panicking..." 'Too late.' Eris thought. " I think I know a spell that should protect some of us from it. Unfortunately it only takes six."

" But Twilight! We all have..." Pinkie stopped to count all the kids." 13 kids! We won't have enough cupcakes!"

" Twi? We could only send the youngest." Applejack said cautiously.

" That's a good idea. Quick everyone youngest to oldest!" Everyone got in order, starting with Zany and ending with Raspberry Pie.

" Okay! Zany, Crescendo, Mint Writer, Rosebudd, Mara, and Banana Creme."

Twilight conjured up a blue portal. It swirled around constantly changing the shade of blue. Everyone said there goodbyes, some sadder then most. Eris watched as Mara stepped through the portal with Zany's hand in hers and slowly started to fade away. Eris joined her parents as the storm overtook everyone and everything.

... Mara's POV

" where in Equestria are we?"


	3. Chapter 2: Pianos Don't Play Themselves

Chapter 2: pianos don't play themselves.

a/n I don't own anything except for the OCS minus Mint Writer! Enjoy!

... Mara's POV

" I think we're in the Ponyville Orphanage." Mint Writer answered.'Ponyville has an orphanage?' Mara wondered. The room was crowded and filled to the brim with girls.

" How do you know?" Banana Creme asked. Mara giggled quietly as Rosebudd face palmed. She didn't really think that Banana Creme wouldn't know that there was an orphanage in Ponyville. She was adopted from here. Wasn't she?

"Minty, Scendo and I are from here. On top of that Minty did a story on this place once." Rosebudd's vioce held a medium thick Estonian accent. " I thought you were from here too."

" No. Me and my brother are transfers from Apploosa to Cantorlot." She said. The whole thing about the different orphanages made Mara's head hurt.

"That does make...AHHH! What is this and why am I a...a ..a human!?" Mint Writer stuttered. When Mara looked out towards a window shocked her more than the fact the were suddenly a totally different species. It was night out. When she and the others stepped through the portal it was day, possibly mid afternoon. 'Maybe when we were in that swirling hurricane of cold longer than we thought!' Mara pondered this fact a little longer until she noticed there attire had changed as well. All the girls now wore a creamy white pinafore with a white blouse under it. The boys wore shorts of the same material and a grey sweater vest was over a a white tee.

Suddenly something cold hit Mara in the cheek. It dragged her out of her thoughts as though she wasn't supposed to be thinking what she was. " Get up and out of bed! The city called there coming to inspect!" The voice was one Mara knew all too well. Sombra. He voice was still scarred into her mind. " I want this place to shine like a brand new penny by noon!"

He handed out what seemed to be business cards. "For the transfers."

Mara's sister and Clarity started laughing at the business card." Mr. Bra? Like the accessory?" Clarity snickered. Sombra grumbled. Meanwhile Mara's knees were shaking. Her sister had just insulted one of the worst villains and she didn't give a flying apple. Unless she didn't remember! Eris hadn't been protected from the curse like she had. That made a lot of sense in a sea of mystery.

"Discord fix these!" The next part was so quiet it seemed that only Mara could hear what he had said. " out of all of us, why did Chrsaylis make me watch him!"

A light flashed next to Mara revealing her father standing there with a mischievous grin on his face." You called?" He said nonchalantly.

"fix these!"

"fine! You're just going to have to be boring!"

...

Mara had a brush in hand and scrubbed in a dimly light corridor were no one else had be assigned. In a way Mara was sort of glad that she was alone. It gave her time to think about everything that had previously happened.

"I hope they caught on that everyone else has no clue on to who that are. That they can't act like they know who there parents are. That wold a complete and total disaster." She told her self.

Mara did talk to herself a lot. Her parents didn't really mind, as long as it wasn't disruptive to anything. Often times Mara could be so quiet that she might have been directly behind Fluttershy and Discord and they would never know until Mara made herself known. It just let everyone know that she was there and not lost or anything bad.

Just as Mara was getting ready to say something else, she heard what she perceived to be a very low note on the piano. The only problem with her logic was that there was no piano. Or at least, there shouldn't be.

"That's strange." Mara whispered, barely audible.

She carefully placed the brush down making sure that not a single bristle trembled making a water droplet flick of it and make any sound. The mysterious pianist begun to play 'Ode to Insane Joy'. The song always started out easy until it begun to play many more notes on the keyboard. It was simply impossible to play on you're own and even if you could you'd have to have twelve more hands.

Mara worried that if she made a sound the person might leave. At least if there even was a phantom pianist and piano at all. She had no trouble getting up quietly, she was used to that. Also she had left her shoes by what she thought was her sister's bed. She walked barefoot to the nearby door.

She hesitantly turned the door knob to the right. It made small clicking noises as she did so. Mara had suspected Crescendo was doing this, but she soon dismissed the thought all together. 'He couldn't have, or else I would have seen if enter this room. Maybe heard him. Who knows.'

Quite loudly the hinges creaked causing the music to stop abruptly. The was dark and dusty. To the right, in the corner Mara spotted a large object covered with a white sheet over it. There was a long black seat in front of it with a red book sitting brightly on it.

On the other side of the room there were two fancy chairs with a coffee table in between them. There resting on the table was a lamp with a shade of rich browns and warm reds. This was paradise compared to the rest of the orphanage that Mara had seen.

While on the floor there was an old rug laying in tatters. Mara sighed heavily, as though she had been expecting a greater outcome. "I'm going mad! I could've swore there someone in here!" She whispered.

Soon she curiously made her way over to the large object. Mara grasped the sheet and yanked it hard. Then standing before her was the gleam of grand piano." Maybe just maybe, there was someone playing the piano." She once again told herself.

Over the keys was a note. Mara hastily grabbed it and it read:

_I hope this will make your wait a little better my darling Mara. Remember always strive to be kind_

_and when you can chaotic_

_with love, E_

Mara gasped. The note had been addressed to her specifically. Apparently the the mystery author was her aunt. The only aunt Mara ever knew of having was Eris, but she was long since dead. Even prior to when her sister was born, which was why her sister's name was Eris.

Unless...

a/n yep I just left you all with a cliffhanger! Enjoy until next time!


End file.
